bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sōsuke Aizen
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 29 maja | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 186 cm | weight = 74 kg | affiliation = On sam | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Lider armii Arrancarów, kapitan 5 Dywizji porucznik 5 Dywizji instruktor w Shinō Academy | team = | previous team = 5 Dywizja | partner = | previous partner = Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, Shinji Hirako, Momo Hinamori, Seigen Suzunami (tylko anime) | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | education =? | shikai = Kyōka Suigetsu | bankai = ? | manga debut = Tom 9, Rozdział 79 | anime debut = Odcinek 23 | video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japanese voice = Shō Hayami | english voice = Kyle Hebert | spanish voice = Raúl Llorens (Hiszpania) Ricardo Mendoza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Spojrzenie na słońce" - Tite Kubo to były kapitan 5 Dywizji, jego porucznikiem była Momo Hinamori. Zdradził Gotei 13 wraz z Ginem Ichimaru oraz Kaname Tōsenem. Był przywódcą Arrancarów. Obecnie zapieczętowany i skazany. Wygląd Podczas pobytu w Soul Society nosił typowy strój kapitański (haori) oraz okulary i miał wygląd typowego, spokojnego człowieka. W Hueco Mundo nie nosi już okularów, włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu z jednym pasmem opadającym na czoło (jakby nażelowane). Ubrany jest jak Arrancar. Pod spodem ma kimono Shinigami, tyle że białe, na to biała bluzka, z czarnymi pasami na brzegach, owinięty bordowym pasem i biały płaszcz z kołnierzem. Początkowo nosił tylko biały płaszcz, który zarzucał na czarne kimono Shinigami. Charakter Początkowo wydaje się być spokojnym kapitanem. W Stowarzyszeniu był spostrzegany za osobę miłą, skromną i pomocną. Zawsze się uśmiechał (często zdradzecko). Jak się okazuje jest osobą zimną, złą i niegodziwą, dążącą do celu po trupach (w przenośni i częściowo dosłownie, bo nie waha się zabić żeby go osiągnąć). Jest również ambitny, bardzo mądry i stanowczy. Także bardzo próżny co ujawnia się gdy ktoś go wyprowadzi z równowagi co miało miejsce tylko podczas walki z Ichigo w prawdziwej Karakurze. Nie lubi aroganckich ludzi. Posiada potężną moc. Nikogo się nie boi. W Soul Society uważany za zdrajcę (tak samo jak Kaname Tōsen i Gin Ichimaru). Historia thumb|left|Aizen jako porucznikWiadomo, że ok. 110 lat przed główną fabułą Bleach był porucznikiem 5 Dywizji. Jego kapitanem był wtedy Hirako Shinji. Aizen eksperymentował wtedy z Shinigami i Hollowami. Zamienił tym sposobem 8 ważnych Shinigami tworząc Vizardów. Jednak wina za ten incydent spadła na Uraharę. Aizen w tym czasie spotkał Ichimaru i Tōsena. Został kapitanem 5 Dywizji i uczynił Ichimaru swoim porucznikiem i prawą ręką. Później uratował przed ogromnymi Hollowami część grupy z Akademi. Zauważył wówczas potencjał Momo Hinamori, Renjiego Abaraia oraz Izuru Kiry. Gdy wstąpili oni do Gotei 13, Hinamori została przyjęta do jego oddziału, zaś Kira został przydzielony do oddziału Gina. Zauważył również, że będzie miał trudności w manipulowaniu Renjim, więc pozbył się go ze swojego oddziału. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Aizen w Soul Society Początkowo widzimy go gdy pojawia się na zebraniu kapitanów po wtargnięciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Później gdy Gin tłumaczy się dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo, mówi wtedy Ginowi, że mu tego nie daruje. Wykorzystał swojego porucznika (Hinamori Momo) do swoich dalszych celów. Po spotkaniu kapitanów Aizen chce porozmawiać z Renji'm na osobności. Aizen chce się od niego dowiedzieć, czy Rukiia ma zostać zabita. Renji nie wie co powiedzieć. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu tworzy iluzję swojej śmierci i ukrywa się w siedzibie 46 Sal Centralnych, których członków wcześniej zamordował. Stamtąd manipuluje całym Soul Society. Przekręt odkrywają jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya i jego porucznik. Sōsuke manipuluje Hinamori w taki sposób, że ta atakuje kapitana 10 oddziału, jednak zostaje pokonana, lecz nie zabita. Gdy cała prawda wychodzi na jaw, Aizen szybko pokonuje młodego kapitana i próbuje zabić obserwującą to Momo Hinamori. Jednak kapitan 4 Dywizji - Retsu Unohana, również odkrywa prawdę o Aizenie i powiadamia Gotei 13. Aizen ujawnia się i po krótkich walkach z Abaraiem oraz Ichigo. Wydobywa z duszy Rukii Hōgyoku, po czym z Ginem Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsenem udają się do Hueco Mundo. Arrancar thumb|right|Aizen na tronie w Las NoshesPodczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo, Aizen zmienił swój wygląd i zaczyna tworzyć kilka Arrancarów. Proponuje Starrkowi dołączenie do jego armii, Espady. Starrk uważa, że Aizen jest bardzo silny i zgadza się na dołączenie do niego. W końcu wysyła Grand Fishera i dwa inne silne Hollowy do Karakury. Grand Fisher zostaje zabity przez Isshina, a pozostałe dwa są zabijane przez Ryūkena Ishidę. Isshin i Urahara uważają, że Aizen wysłał te Hollowy do świata żywych, by zdobyły informacje o Ichigo. Następnie wysyła Ulquiorrę i Yammy'ego Llargo, aby znaleźli Ichigo i stworzyli sprawozdanie na jego temat. Prawie zabijają Tatsuki, Chada i Orihime. Po zakończeniu misji, Ulquiorra i Yammy udają się na spotkanie składające się z Aizena oraz 20 innych Arrancarów (w tym Espady). Ulquiorra niszczy swoje oko i pokazuje co widział w świecie żywych. Grimmjow, Shawlong i Di Roy pytają Ulquiorry i Yammy'ego, dlaczego po prostu nie zabiją ich zgodnie z zamówieniem, i twierdzi, że Ichigo stwarza duże zagrożenie dla Aizena. Grimmjow i jego Fracción (Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt i Di Roy) atakują później Karakurę. Później, po zbadaniu Orihime Inoue, Aizen postanawia wszcząć kolejną inwazję na Karakurę, pozwalając Ulquiorze wybrać Arrancarów, którzy tam pójdą, choć osobiście Aizen wysyła Grimmjowa, Ulquiorrę, Yammy'ego, Luppiego i Wonderweissa. Ulquiorra przechwytuje Orihime. Dzięki temu Grimmjow odzyskuje swoją rękę, którą stracił przez Kaname. Grimmjow odzyskał też tatuaż 6 Espady i zabija swojego następcę - Luppiego. Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Aizen wraz z Espadą przybywają do Sztucznej Karakury Ruszając do miasta Karakura, zamyka wszystkie przejścia, aby intruzi nie mogli wydostać się z Hueco Mundo aż do jego powrotu, a w tym czasie Ulquiorra ma przejąć władze nad Las Noches. Mimo że Soul Society udało się przenieść prawdziwe miasto na tereny Rukongai, Aizen mówi, że będzie musiał wybrać się do Stowarzyszenia w celu stworzenia Klucza Królewskiego, po tym jak jego siły (Ichimaru, Tōsen, trzy najlepsze Espady i ich Fracción) pokonają pozostałych kapitanów). Zanim jego grupa podejmuje jakiekolwiek działania, Aizen zostaje uwięziony w więzieniu z ognia Yamamoto wraz z Ginem i Kaname i nie są w stanie walczyć. Mimo to twierdzi, że takie działania będą konieczne, dlatego, że moc Espady wystarczy by pokonać Gotei 13. Kiedy Hinamori przybywa do fałszywej Karakury, aby pomóc Rangiku, ma trochę intrygujące spojrzenie, z racji, że porucznik którą zabił, jest żywa. Kiedy Gin pyta się, czy coś się stało, Sōsuke spokojnie stwierdza, że obecność Hinamori nie robi żadnej różnicy. thumb|right|Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia [[Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto|Genryūsaia przez Fūrę]] Fūrā przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury i zdmuchuje ogniste więzienie, w którym byli uwięzieni Aizen, Gin i Tōsen przez Yamamoto. Każdy zauważa jego obecność, Izuru Kira jest przerażony, że przez niego Soul Society może polec. Na pomoc przybywają Vizardzi, którzy toczą krótką walkę z Gillianami. Shinji Hirako atakuje Sōsuke, lecz cios jest zatrzymany przez Kaname Tōsena. thumb|left|Shinji atakujący Aizena Walka trwa i powoli zbliża się śmierć Baraggana. Rzuca on swoim ostrzem w Aizena w desperackiej próbie zabicia za utraconą pozycję króla Hueco Mundo, lecz Respira niszczy Gran Caídę zanim dotarła do Aizena, który po prostu patrzył w dal. Zarówno Starrk jak i Harribel to zauważyli. thumb|right|Aizen zabija Harribel Aizen zauważa porażkę Primiery Espada - Starrka, który spada na ziemię. Walka między Ginem i Shinjim zatrzymuje się, gdy Gin powiedział, że to wystarczy, i że nadszedł czas na koniec tej walki. Korzystając z Shunpo, pojawia się blisko Harribel i poważnie przecina jej tułów swoim Zanpakutō. Jest bardzo zaskoczona, Sōsuke mówi jej, że nie jest wystarczająco silna, aby dla niego walczyć. Po tym Gin i Kaname mówią, że nadszedł czas aby iść. Aizen narzeka na Harribel, że po trudzie jakim było zebranie Espady, on sam będzie silniejszy od nich wszystkich. Tia patrzy na niego z wściekłością i atakuje go. Okazuje się to iluzją, wtedy atakuje ją poważnie od tyłu. Następnie mówi jej, że nigdy nie pozwoli, aby podniosła na niego miecz ponownie. Harribel umiera. Następnie Aizen informuje wszystkich, że czas rozpocząć prawdziwą walkę. Shinji ostrzega innych Vizardów, aby nie zbliżali się do niego zbyt pochopnie, ale Aizen odpowiada im, że każdy umarł 100 lat temu i nie mają się czego bać. Ta kpina prowokuje Hiyori do ataku, lecz zostaje zraniona Zanpakutō Gina. Hirako podbiega do niej i patrzy z dołu gniewnie na Aizena. Shinji, po poproszeniu Hachiego aby zaopiekował się Hiyori do powrotu Ichigo, zbliża się do byłego porucznika by wdać się w bitwę. Sōsuke pyta dlaczego pokłada nadzieję w tym chłopaku. Shinji odpowiada, że nie spodziewa się, że on tego nie zrozumie, skoro nie ma zaufania nawet do swoich zwolenników. Aizen tłumaczy, że ufać komuś to opierać się na nich i tylko słabi tak robią, więc to nie jest to czego potrzebują. Hirako pyta się Aizena o zaufaniu do członków Espady, na to on odpowiada żeby nie ufali mu w ogóle. W rzeczywistości powiedział, żeby nie ufali nikomu włącznie z nim, choć narzeka, że nie ma wystarczająco silnych aby to zrobić. Aizen wyjaśnia dalej, że wszystkie istoty chcą wierzyć w coś silniejszego od nich. Nie mogą żyć bez ślepego posłuszeństwa. Shinji stwierdza, że nie ma sensu go ignorować bez względu na to, jak jest silny, wciąż należy się niepokoić. Następnie cytuje własne słowa wypowiedziane 100 lat temu, o tym jak Hirako nigdy nie otworzył się do Aizena. Potem mówi do niego, że z tego powodu nie wie jaka jest prawdziwa forma jego miecza. Shinji mówi, że Kyōka Suigetsu nie jest jedynym Zanpakutō kontrolującym zmysły. Następnie uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. thumb|left|Aizen cięty przez Shinjiego Uwolnienie Shikai Hirako skłania Aizena do skomentowania, że to ładna katana. Mówi też, że nie czuje żadnej różnicy. Więc pyta, czy dobrze usłyszał, że jest w stanie kontrolować pięć zmysłów. Shinji mówi mu, żeby przyjrzał się dokładnie, bo już coś się zmienia, jak od niechcenia pyta czy ma ładny zapach. Sōsuke zdaje sobie sprawę ze zmiany, ale jest zbyt późno, bo Hirako przyjmuje go do Odwróconego Świata. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wydaje się, że stoi do góry nogami w powietrzu. Shinji wyjaśnia, że jego zmysły zostały odwrócone i jest w stanie go zaatakować. Vizard wydaje się być zaskoczony, gdy Aizen unika jego ataków. Ale w końcu udaje mu się zranić jego lewą rękę. Następnie tłumaczy mu, że zdolność Sakanade to Odwrócony Świat. Hirako znowu atakuje swojego byłego porucznika, lecz ten blokuje atak i mówi, że to iluzja optyczna i uświadamia sobie, że właśnie ma ranę na plecach. Następnie zauważa, że ta technika jest dziecinna, trzeba się tylko przyzwyczaić. Chwilę później, patrzy w dół jak Sajin Komamura krzyczy na niego. Następnie niebo zaczyna się łamać i wyłania się Ichigo Kurosaki, tuż za Aizenem. Atakuje go, lecz trafia w barierę, po czym Aizen kpi sobie z niego, co skłania Ichigo do ponownego ataku. Aizen z łatwością unika uderzeń i kontynuuje swoje drwiny. Obok niego pojawia się Komamura, który mówi, że postarają się mu pomóc. On wraz z innymi Shinigami i Vizardami przygotowują się do walki z Aizenem, starając się uniknąć działania jego Shikai. Na początek atakuje go Hitsugaya, który nie trafia, po czym Aizen z niego kpi, co skłania młodego kapitana do uwolnienia Bankai. Z łatwością unika jego wszystkich ataków. thumb|right|Aizen tnie Love'a Gdy przygotowuje się do kontrataku, Love i Komamura atakują go, ale Aizen zatrzymuje Bankai Komamury. Później Rose stara się go zaatakować, lecz zostaje powstrzymany, po czym łapiąc Kinsharę Rose'a związuje Love'a i tnie go, nazywając ich "Pseudo Arrancarami". Następnie Suì-Fēng pojawia się przed Aizenem, ten z niej drwi, po czym ta tworzy swoje klony za pomocą Shunpo. Klony poruszają się, by go zaatakować. Hitsugaya otacza go lodem, po czym Shunsui wychodzi z cienia i atakuje go. Hitsugaya następnie przygotowuje się do uderzenia. Aizen patrzy na Hitsugayę i twierdzi, że nie powinien planować takich rzeczy jak na taki wiek. Właśnie wtedy spostrzega Shinjiego, który aktywuje Sakanade, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że już jest za późno, bo znajduje się w Odwróconym Świecie. thumb|left|Hitsugaya przebija fałszywego Aizena Hitsugaya przebija Aizena, ale jest to tylko iluzja w oczach młodego kapitana. Od samego początku Aizen użył swojego Shikai na wszystkich, po czym zamienił się miejscami z Hinamori. Prawdziwy on, to ta osoba leżąca koło Kiry i Iby. Ichigo jako jedyny widzi wszystko w prawdziwej postaci, po czym krzyczy na kapitanów, że to iluzja. Po tym "Hinamori" wstaje i tnie Kirę i Ibę. Shinji krzyczy na Aizena, bo prosił go, aby nie używał swojej iluzji. Aizen pyta go, kiedy zaczął myśleć, że jest pod działaniem iluzji. Iluzja opada, po czym Hitsugaya widzi, jak przeciął Hinamori, wpada w szał. Zaczyna go atakować, ale Aizen z łatwością pokonuje jego i trójkę innych kapitanów. thumb|right|Aizen pokonuje Hitsugayę, Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng i Hirako Gdy Aizen pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników, Yamamoto zwraca jego uwagę, tworząc wielkie słupy ognia. Aizen mówi, że jest za późno i przez niego całe Gotei 13 może runąć. Rozwściecza to kapitana głównodowodzącego, ale zanim się orientuje, Aizen go rani. Yamamoto jest w stanie stwierdzić, że jak na razie nie jest pod iluzją jego miecza. Następnie kapitan ujawnia swoją technikę - Ennetsu Jigoku i mówi, że spłonie w jego słupach. Wtedy za Yamamoto pojawia się Wonderweiss i sprawia, że Yamamoto upada na ziemię. Aizen przyznaje, że Margela został stworzony wyłącznie do zapieczętowania umiejętności Yamamoto. Jednak ten pozostaje niewzruszony i używając umiejętności Hakuda niszczy Arrancara. Jednak Aizen mówi mu, że płomienie jego Shikai zostały zapieczętowane w ciele Wonderweissa, po czym następuje ogromny wybuch, który Yamamoto przyjmuje na siebie. Gdy Yamamoto leży w pół żywy na ziemi, Aizen podchodzi do niego by go dobić. Ten jednak używa Hadō #96 tworząc wielki wybuch. thumb|left|Ichigo atakuje Aizena z góry Gdy Aizen wychodzi z eksplozji tylko pobrudzony, z góry wychodzi Ichigo, który atakuje go, co odrzuca byłego kapitana w pobliski budynek. Gdy wstaje, wszystkie jego rany goją się. Aizen ujawnia, że wprowadził Hōgyoku w swoje ciało, które instynktownie go leczy. Następnie mówi, że Reiatsu Ichigo wzrosło do tego momentu, jak było planowane. Opowiada wydarzenia z jego życia, w które niwelował wynalazek, robiąc wszystko tak, jak sobie to planował. Aizen tłumaczy mu, że go odnalazł i był idealny jako obiekt do badań. Później zaczyna tłumaczyć, dlaczego Kurosaki był idealnym obiektem, lecz przerywa mu Isshin Kurosaki, który twierdzi, że już za dużo powiedział. Isshin oddala się z synem od Aizena, na co ten mówi, że wykonał świetny ruch. Aizen pyta Gina, dlaczego tylko oglądał walkę, na co ten mówi, że nie widział możliwości pomocy. Isshin atakuje Aizena wysyłając go do pobliskiego budynku. Zauważa, że Aizen coraz bardziej się męczy, na co ten mówi, że nareszcie osiągnął swój limit Shinigami, a Hōgyoku zaczyna rozumieć jego pragnienia. thumb|right|Aizen przebity przez wiązkę Urahary Następnie tłumaczy, że Hōgyoku posiada własną wolę i niweluje pragnienia ludzi. Na przykładzie Ichigo i jego przyjaciół tłumaczy, że Sado i Orihime dostali moce ze względu na jego wydzielające się Reiatsu, ale też dlatego, że pragnęli pomóc Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara twierdził, że ten wynalazek służy do łamania granicy między Shinigami, a Hollowem. Wierzył w to i pragnął tego, dlatego tak było. Gdy tłumaczył dalej, Ichigo leci w stronę Aizena, ponieważ bronił się przed Bankai Gina. Pyta się Aizena, czy nie przeszkodził mu, ten odpowiada, że właśnie skończył swoje przemówienie. Mówi, że Hōgyoku zasługuje na nową nazwę, po czym jego ramię zostaje przebite przez wiązkę miecza Urahary. Wita się z nim i twierdzi, że nie widzieli się od ponad 110 lat. thumb|left|Aizen związany trzema Bakudō Urahara zauważa, że Aizen połączył się z wynalazkiem. Ten prosi go, aby nazywał to "podbiciem", co nie udało się Kisuke. Urahara mówi mu, że nie był w stanie go podbić, ale to było w przeszłości. Sōsuke mówi mu, że po prostu nie umie przyznać się do porażki. Następnie mówi mu, że na zawsze stracił możliwość panowania nad tym wynalazkiem. Aizen pojawia się zanim i przebija Kisuke, po czym ten wybucha jak balon. Pojawia się za byłym kapitanem i używa na nim Bakudō #61. Aizen przypomina sobie, że widział w raporcie Yammy'ego ten chwyt, ale nie sądził, że Urahara użyje tak taniego triku. Ten przyznaje, że nie wiedział że będzie musiał z tego skorzystać. Następnie Aizen zastanawia się, co Kisuke chce zdziałać używając na nim tylko jednego Bakudō, ten odpowiada mu, że nie mówił nic o jednym wiązaniu. Następnie Urahara związuje go Bakudō #63 i Bakudō #79, po czym wymawia inkantację do Hadō.thumb|right|Urahara nakłada pieczęć na Aizena Przy końcówce inkantacji, Sōsuke mówi mu, że nie pozwoli mu użyć tego zaklęcia, lecz jest za późno, a Urahara kieruje na niego Hadō # 91 - Senjū Kōten Taihō. Następuje wielki wybuch, a po nim ogromna objętość dymu, po czym Urahara mówi, że Aizen powinien być ostrożniejszy. Jednak Aizen wychodzi z ataku bez szwanku, po czym mówi, że jest nieostrożny, ponieważ może sobie na to pozwolić. Pojawia się za Uraharą i jedną ręką tnie jego ramię. Jednak nagle jest uwięziony w pewnym zaklęciu. Urahara tłumaczy mu, że to pieczęć. Poprzez kontakt fizyczny z Aizenem nałożył na jego ręce pieczęć, przed chwilą, gdy go przeciął, Urahara miał okazję nałożyć pieczęć na drugą rękę. Sōsuke otacza słup światła, po czym następuje ogromny wybuch, większy niż po Kidō 91 poziomu. thumb|left|Yoruichi atakuje Aizena z góry Sam Urahara jednak schodząc, mówi, że zaraz znowu zacznie się walka z Aizenem, po czym ten wychodzi z pieczęci bez szwanku. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Kisuke, nadchodzi Isshin i razem walczą z Aizenem, lekko go dekoncentrując. Aizen pyta się w myślach co się dzieje, po czym z góry wylatuje Yoruichi, która mocno uderza wielokrotnie jego ciało. Gdy wali go z niepowtarzalną siłą w plecy, Urahara krzyczy do niej, aby się odsunęła. Aizen szybko się otrząsa i rozbija pancerz Yoruichi na lewej nodze. Z dymu gruzów, Aizen wychodzi z nową formą i pyta ich, czy to wszystko co potrafią, i czy to był ich plan. Następnie mówi, że ten pancerz jest bardzo wytrzymały, ponieważ tylko się rozbił, a on miał zamiar go zniszczyć. thumb|right|Aizen po etapie "poczwarki" Po tym jak Aizen niszczy kolejną część pancerza Yoruichi, widzi kolejną kłótnię Kisuke z Shihōin. Aizen z ciekawością patrzy na Uraharę i stwierdza, że teraz, gdy jest o wiele silniejszy, to jedynie Kisuke w całym Soul Society przekracza jego intelekt. Obojętny na jego słowa Kisuke atakuje Ōkasen, po czym Aizen z łatwością to blokuje. Mówi mu, że tak słabe zagranie musi coś oznaczać, po czym z góry atakuje Yoruichi, ten stwierdza, że się tego spodziewał. Gdy uderza go, ten blokuje ją ręką, po czym Yoruichi aktywuje Shunkō i wdeptuje go w ziemię, jednak jej kolejny atak jest zablokowany. Wtedy z góry interweniuje Urahara, który używa Shibari, Benihime i wiąże Aizena, a gdy ląduje, wbija miecz w wiązanie i używa Hiasobi, Benihime, po czym następuje eksplozja. Aizen wychodzi z tego cały, po czym za nim pojawia się Isshin i używa Getsugi Tenshō. Po tym wszystkim Aizen jest nienaruszony i ostatecznie powala przeciwników na ziemię, po czym idzie z Ginem do prawdziwej Karakury. thumb|left|Aizen i Gin wychodzą z Dangai i kierują się na prawdziwą Karakurę Gdy idą przez Dangai, Gin zauważa Kōtotsu, które zbliża się w ich stronę. Aizen pyta Ichimaru, skąd te obawy. Spostrzegają wyjście, do którego spokojnie idą, gdy Kōtotsu się zbliża, Aizen je z łatwością niszczy. Podczas spaceru po mieście, spotykają człowieka, który obraca się i umiera pod wpływem wysokiego Reiatsu Aizena. Gin spostrzega Tatsuki Arisawę i stwierdza, że to sojuszniczka Ichigo. Jednak, gdy Aizen podchodzi, to Tatsuki i Keigo nie umierają pod wpływem jego energii duchowej. Keigo prosi Aisawę, aby uciekała, a on się nim zajmie, Aizen zamierza ich zabić. thumb|righht|Aizen zaskoczony przez Zennosuke Nagle Don Kanonji uderza Aizena wybuchem energii, ale ten wyłania się z dymu bez ran. Gdy Kanonji przygotowuje się do następnego ataku, przybywa Rangiku Matsumoto. Gin wpada i mówi, że zajmie się nią, po czym zabiera ją. Kiedy Aizen jest już znudzony poczynaniami ludzi, zamierza ich zabić, jednak na miejsce walki wpada Zennosuke Kurumadani, który używa specjalnych zdolności Shikai do zaskoczenia Aizena spod gruzów. Aizen wychodzi z tego bez szwanku, ludzie zaczynają uciekać, po tym przychodzi Gin. Aizen pyta go, co zrobił z Matsumoto, ten odpowiada, że ją zabił. Aizen jest zaskoczony tym faktem, sądził, że Gin czuje do niej coś więcej. Ichimaru porównuje się do węża i stwierdza, że nie ma uczuć. thumb|left|Gin otruwa Aizena Gin ujawnia Aizenowi swoje plany. Sądził, że on jedyny może go pokonać, będąc jego sojusznikiem i znając słabą stronę jego miecza. Ichimaru mówi mu, że go okłamał, co do zdolności swojego Bankai. Prawdziwą zdolnością jest umieszczenie w jego ciele kawałka ostrza, po czym aktywuje się trucizna. Gin następnie podnosi rękę, ustawia przy klatce piersiowej Aizena i używa Korose, Kamishini no Yari. Trucizna zaczyna się rozpuszczać, po czym klatka piersiowa Aizena zanika, pozostawiając Hōgyoku unoszące się w środku. thumb|right|Aizen przecina Gina Ciało Aizena nadal jest poddane truciźnie, w tym momencie Gin wyjmuje z jego klatki piersiowej Hōgyoku, po czym ten przecina jego rękę. Jednak Ichimaru ucieka z przedmiotem, a Aizen krzyczy z wściekłości w słupie światła. Następnie przecina słup światła i pojawia się w nowej formie, w której dochodzą mu skrzydła. Hōgyoku zanika w ręce Gina, następnie Aizen mówi mu, że wynalazek jest pod jego kontrolą czy go ma w ciele, czy nie. Przemieszcza się za Gina i głęboko przecina go mieczem, po czym rzuca go na zewnątrz budynku. Rangiku przybywa i od razu idzie do rannego Ichimaru. Gdy Aizen przygotowuje się na atak na Matsumoto, przybywa Ichigo w swojej nowej formie Bankai. Aizen stwierdza, że jest rozczarowany faktem, że Kurosaki w ogóle się nie rozwinął. Ten przerywa mu, mówiąc, że chce walczyć z nim z dala od swoich przyjaciół i miasta. Gdy ten odmawia, Ichigo chwyta go za twarz i przenosi z dala od Karakury. Mówi mu, że zakończy walkę w mgnieniu oka. thumb|left|Aizen używa na Ichigo pełnej mocy Kurohitsugi Aizen komentuje teorię wzrostu mocy Ichigo. Zauważa, że Ichigo przemienił całe swoje Reiatsu na czystą siłę fizyczną, ponieważ wiedział, że nie miałby z nim szans za pomocą Reiatsu. Jednak twierdzi, że gdy tylko sobie zażyczy, może roztrzaskać miecz Ichigo bez wysiłku. Aizen atakuje go, lecz Kurosaki zatrzymuje go gołą dłonią. Wtedy stwierdza, że pokona go za pomocą Kidō, po czym wymawia inkantację i używa Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi. Stwierdza, że wcześniej był zbyt słaby, by użyć tego czaru w pełnej mocy, ale teraz na pewno pokona Ichigo. Jednak Kurosaki niszczy zaklęcie i mówi mu, że jest silniejszy od niego. thumb|right|Aizen przemienia się ponownie Aizen oddala się od Ichigo, po czym diament na jego czole zaczyna błyszczeć, przemienia się, przez co coraz bardziej przypomina Hollowa. Następnie jedna z głów Aizena wysyła w stronę Ichigo wysoce skondensowaną, fioletową energię. Zadaje mu to pewne obrażenia, lecz ostatecznie uwalnia się z ataku. Aizen jest zszokowany, że Kurosaki obronił się, po czym ten mówi, że pokaże mu swoją ostateczną technikę - Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō. Aizen nie może uwierzyć, że w tej formie Kurosaki przewyższa Aizena. Krzyczy na niego, że to niemożliwe i to zaprzecza jego teorii. Ichigo uwalnia atak, otaczając pole bitwy w ciemności. thumb|left|Aizen zapieczętowany przez Kisuke Ichigo przecina Aizena przy pomocy Mugetsu. Upada na ziemię, a Hōgyoku regeneruje jego rany. U Ichigo zanikają moce Shinigami. Próbuje wykończyć Kurosakiego, ale skok energii wyłania się z jego ciała. Wtedy nadchodzi Urahara, który tłumaczy mu, że ten skok Reiatsu spowodowany jest jego zaklęciem, które ukrył w poprzednim Hadō #91. Mógł je wysłać, ponieważ Aizen był nieuszczelniony, bo myślał, że jest niepokonany. Aizen próbuje się wydostać z ataku, ale nie udaje mu się to, po czym krzyczy do Kisuke, że go nienawidzi. Pyta, jak ktoś taki jak on może go zapieczętować. Po tym Aizen zamienia się w pieczęć, która przypomina 3 szare miecze, jeden w pionie, a dwa wbite w połowę pierwszego ostrza. thumb|right|Zapieczętowany Aizen 10 dni później widzimy Aizena związanego czarnymi pasami, podczas gdy jest sądzony przez 46 Central. Ich zdaniem jego wyrok powinien trwać 18 000 lat i powinien zostać zniesiony do najniższego i najgorszego poziomu więzienia. Aizen szydzi z sędziów i stwierdza, że stworzenia tego pokroju nie powinny osądzać kogoś, kto jest nieśmiertelny (wydaje mu się to komiczne). Jeden z sędziów oburza się i krzyczy, aby zamknąć mu usta i zasłonić oczy, a także podwyższyć karę do 20 000 lat. Wynalazki * : Aizen stwierdził, że przybył by dokończyć Hōgyoku przed Kisuke, jednak zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem. W celu sfinalizowania Hōgyoku, dusze setek tysięcy dusz Shinigami i setek mieszkańców Rukongai, która rodziła w Shinigami potencjał by uśmiercić Sōsuke. Według danych eksperymentalnych Urahary o Hōgyoku były również niekompletne. Dlatego zdecydował się ukraść Hōgyoku i przystawić je do swojego. Wytworzenie w wyniku badań Hollowfikacji, Aizen testował Hōgyoku na Vizardach, co dało im moce Pustego. Ten proces zdaje się rozpowszechniać, ponieważ niektóre formy ewentualnego zakażenia rany, które efekt pożądany ma im wyższa energia duchowa, powodując u zakażonego zmęczenie, wielki ból oraz wymioty białej cieczy, która stanowi początek maski Pustego, która następnie przechodzi do transformacji ich ciał i odkształceń w umyśle. Wszystko inne niż znane jest to, że proces jest przyspieszony przez agresywne emocje. Rozstrzygający wynik sprawia, że Shinigami w postaci Hollowa pozostaje postać humanoida, która jest bardzo niestabilna po transformacji i powoduje bezmyślność oraz agresję. * ; po hiszpańsku "Pudło Odmowy", a japońsku "Antymembrana Negacji" : sześcian jest stosowany do alternatywnego wymiaru, z którego nie ma ucieczki, jednak Aizen stwierdza, że jest używany zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Mocniejszy Arrancar, a mianowicie Espada, może uciec bardzo szybko. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 80 Razem: 560/600]] Wysoki intelekt: prawdopodobnie najbardziej przerażającą cechą Aizena jest jego wysoka inteligencja. Jest obeznany w historii oraz taktykach Soul Society, a także o nieznanych dla większości rzeczach, np. Ōken. Stworzył także kilku Hollowów oraz Arrancarów, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń u swoich kolegów Shinigami. Od ponad 110 lat angażował się w eksperymenty mające na celu niebezpieczne badanie manipulacji energii duchowej, w tym badania nad Hollowfikacją, co nigdy wcześniej nie było przeprowadzane. Wie bardzo dużo o naturze Hōgyoku, dorównując jego stwórcy. Potrafi stwierdzić na jakiej podstawie działa miecz Shinjiego, po czym stwierdza, że jest to złudzenie optyczne i wydostaje się z niego. Skutecznie pobudza moc Hōgyoku. Mistrz manipulacji: okazał się być przebiegłym i chytrym człowiekiem. Najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą Aizena jest zdolność oszukiwania i manipulowania innymi wokół siebie na wiele sposobów. Przez lata potrafił utrzymać osobowość człowieka spokojnego, dobrego i troskliwego, nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń w Soul Society, podczas gdy wykonywał okropne eksperymenty. Ma wielki talent do analizy i obserwacji wszystkich, których zna, dzięki czemu może łatwiej manipulować ludźmi, aby jego plany się ziściły. Jest też świetnym strategiem, potrafi rozplanować kroki przed swoim przeciwnikiem i przewiduje co on zrobi. Jego największym planem było przez 110 lat manipulować ludźmi w sposób, by wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Mistrz taktyki: wykazał się być wielkim taktykiem, przewidując ruchy przeciwnika. Tworzy strategie zmierzające do zwycięstwa, po dobrych i słabych stronach przeciwnika, a także po jego manierach. Stworzył potężnego Arrancara, lecz nie miał on na celu pokonać Shinigami, którzy stoją mu na drodze, lecz tylko po to, by zapieczętować płomienie miecza Yamamoto, który przewyższa jego umiejętności. Jednak większość jego taktyk polega na hipnozie swojego miecza, dzięki czemu wyrządza więcej szkód przeciwnikowi. Jest też bardzo ostrożny, dzięki czemu jego walki kończą się zwycięstwem. frame|right|Próbka Kurohitsugi Mistrz Kidō: Aizen wykazał się sporymi umiejętnościami demonicznej magii. Jest w stanie użyć Kidō 90 poziomu, bez użycia inkantacji i pokonać Shinigami klasy kapitana, jednak sam stwierdził, że to tylko próbka tego zaklęcia. Był nawet w stanie obronić się Dankū przed atakiem kapitana Korpusu Kidō, który jest jednym z najsilniejszych w Soul Society w Kidō. Gdy wszczepił w siebie Hōgyoku, pokazał pełną moc Kurohitsugi, jednak Ichigo uwolnił się z niej. Czar obejmował powierzchnię kilkunastu kilometrów kwadratowych. Ogromna siła: był w stanie zatrzymać Ichigo w formie Bankai jednym palcem (jednak Kurosaki był zmęczony po walce z Byakuyą) i gołymi dłońmi rozerwał miecz w formie Shikai Renjiego. Był w stanie zatrzymać Komamurę jedną ręką w formie Shikai, stwierdzając, że walczy na tym samym poziomie siły fizycznej co on. Później przeciął też Bankai Komamury. Ogromna moc duchowa: Aizen był kapitanem 5 Dywizji, co czyni go kimś o wysokim Reiatsu. Ponadto bez problemu pokonał 3 Espadę, do tego cała Espada była mu podporządkowana, co oznacza, że jego energia duchowa była silniejsza od reszty, co czyni go też silniejszym od większości kapitanów Gotei 13. Po wszczepieniu Hōgyoku jest silniejszy prawdopodobnie od Isshina i Yoruichi z łatwością ich pokonując jeszcze w etapie "poczwarki". Z łatwością zatrzymał Shunkō Yoruichi i Getsugę Tenshō Isshina. Mistrz walki mieczem: Aizen wykazał się zdolnością mistrzowskiego posługiwania się mieczem jeszcze przed wszczepieniem Hōgyoku do ciała. Potrafił walczyć z Shinigami klasy kapitana w formie Shikai i Bankai, gdzie jego miecz był zapieczętowany. Wykazał się też precyzyjnymi trafieniami mieczem, gdzie przeciął Shikai Renjiego w miejscach, gdzie segmenty jego miecza rozciągają się. Z łatwością pociął 4 kapitanów i Vizardów. Mistrz Shunpo: jest na tyle szybki, że jego przeciwnik orientuje się, że Aizen się przemieścił, gdy już jest zraniony. Widać jak łatwo niszczy Ichigo w masce, po czym błyskawicznie pojawił się przy nim. Jest w stanie bez trudu ominąć ataki poziomu Bankai. Porusza się tak szybko, że przeciwnicy często nie widzą jego ruchów, może ominąć nawet ataki o wysokiej prędkości od tyłu. Jest prawdopodobnie tak szybki jak Yoruichi Shihōin, czy Sui-Feng, zwłaszcza widać to po tym, jak otoczyły i unieruchomiły go, zanim ten wyciągnął swój miecz. Mistrz walki wręcz: mimo tego że Aizen zazwyczaj kończy swoje walki za pomocą Kidō lub miecza, wykazał się też dobrym wojownikiem bez broni. Wielokrotnie pokazał, jak może złapać miecz przeciwnika gołymi rękami. Podczas walki ofensywnej wykazał się dużą zręcznością i sprawnością. Potrafi połączyć walkę mieczem z walką wręcz, np. uderza mieczem, po czym odkopuje przeciwnika. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Kyōka Suigetsu : w zapieczętowanej formie przypomina normalną katanę. Jedynym ozdobionym elementem jest tsuba, która jest w kształcie sześciokąta. Obie strony są równoległe do ostrza, co przypomina jakby diamenty. Rękojeść jest zielona. * Shikai: komendą uwalniającą jest , która jest stosowana do aktywowania i zdezaktywowania. Nazwa Kyōka Suigetsu wskazuje na jego iluzjonistyczne właściwości; odbicie księżyca w wodzie, kwiat w lustrze są to rzeczy które można zobaczyć, ale nie odbić. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Kyōka Suigetsu : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: zdolnością Kyōka Suigetsu jest . Kontroluje on pięć zmysłów do tego stopnia, że może ukazać osobie zupełnie coś innego, np. żaba może wydawać się smokiem, a woda lawą. Warunkiem rozpoczęcia hipnozy jest zobaczenie uwolnienia Zanpakutō. Po zobaczeniu tego tylko raz, osoba poddana jest całkowicie hipnozie. Po tym, za każdym razem jest zdezaktywowane, i osoba staje się niewolnikiem z hipnozą. Hipnoza jest najwyraźniej trwała, widząc, jak Vizardzi są wciąż dotknięci Kyōką Suigetsu, jakby byli zahipnotyzowani 110 lat temu. Ponieważ zaklęcie wciąż działa, gdy pojawił się rytuał, którzy nie widzą związku są odporni na hipnozę. Kiedy wyłącza hipnozę siłą woli, przedstawiony wizerunek łamie się. Kompletna Hipnoza Kyōka Suigetsu jest absolutnie bez zarzutu, nawet jeśli cel ma świadomość na działającą hipnozę, nie może się oprzeć jego wpływowi. Hipnotyczne umiejętności Kyōki Suigetsu mogą okazać się bardzo pomocne w walce, by Aizen mógł szybko i prosto wprowadzić przeciwników w błąd, np. poprzez stworzenie swojej iluzji lub innych złudzeń, aby odciągnąć wrogów, Sōsuke może ukryć swoje ruchy i atakować bezkarnie. Jego przeciwnik, w międzyczasie, będzie nadal koncentrować się na iluzji, aż będzie za późno na reakcję. : Chociaż złudzenia Kyōki Suigetsu są bardzo ciekawe, duża moc i umiejętności mogą okazać się niezauważalne różnice w porównaniu do prawdziwego złudzenia, nawet jeśli nie są w stanie określić co dokładnie jest inne. Pani kapitan Retsu Unohana była w stanie wykryć, że coś jest nie tak z fałszywymi zwłokami Sōsuke, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, że widzi Aizena (żyjącego). Reiatsu Kyōki Suigetsu daje ją do miłośników tyle sensu rzeczywistości, co do obecności złudzeń stworzonych przez pełną hipnozę. Gin odkrywa, że jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę przed zdolnością Kyōki Suigetsu jest dotknięcie ostrza, by Kanzen Saimin znikło. * Bankai: nieznane. Implantacja Hōgyoku Regeneracja ochronna: osadzone Hōgyoku w jego klatce piersiowej wykazało, że uzdrawia obrażenia natychmiastowo. Aizen był w stanie podjąć się rażeniu Hadō #96 gdzie wyszedł tylko z drobnymi poparzeniami. Po tym natychmiast Ichigo zaatakował Getsugą Tenshō z aktywną maską Hollowa i przeżył atak. Sōsuke wyszedł niewzruszony, po czym rzucił go na kilka budynków. Powiększona siła: Aizen dysponuje już dużą siłą, ale Hōgyoku ją potęguje w jego ciele. Jest w stanie uderzyć ciało przeciwnika jedną ręką i odrzucić go. Powiększona wytrzymałość: wytrzymałość Aizena zostaje wzmocniona poprzez ewolucję Hōgyoku w jego ciele. W związku z tym może wytrzymać Hadō #91 nie ponosząc żadnych ran. Transformacja thumb|right|Etap krystalizacji - "poczwarki" Pierwsza forma: Urahara próbował pokonać Aizena przy pomocy Kidō, które miało zniszczyć Aizena od środka przez własne Reiatsu. Po wybuchu Aizen wyszedł bez szwanku, w nowej formie - "krystalicznej". Cała twarz pokryta jest białym płótnem, a strój w biały płaszcz, który jest podzielony na cztery części w pobliżu pasa. Na środku jest krzyż pokazujący wszczepione Hōgyoku. Po krótkiej walce z Yoruichi Shihōin jego Zanpakutō łączy się z ramieniem. Ponadto gdy jest atakowany, ciało wydaje się pęknięte. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość: jego wytrzymałość jest na tyle duża, aby zablokować Zanpakutō Isshina jedną nogą i wytrzymać potężne uderzenie Yoruichi. Z bitwy wychodzi bez szwanku, nawet mając dużo szkód. Bierze na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Isshina i wydaje się niewzruszony atakiem, mimo że ma bliznę krwawiącą z czoła. * Zwiększona siła: Aizen był wystarczająco silny, aby spowodować falę uderzeniową. Fala była wystarczająco silna, aby zniszczyć opancerzenie na lewej nodze Yoruichi. * Zwiększona szybkość: Aizen w nowo zdobytej mocy zwiększył swoją szybkość do tego stopnia, że Shinigami rangi kapitana nie potrafi go zauważyć. Jego szybkość jest tak wysoka, że Yoruichi zostaje szybko zbita z tropu. Może obezwładnić 3 kapitanów jednocześnie. * Regeneracja: Sōsuke wykazuje formę regeneracji gdy został zaatakowany przez Yoruichi. * Zwiększona moc duchowa: po połączeniu z Hōgyoku nikt nie jest w stanie wyczuć Reiatsu Aizena. Ludzie, którzy nie mają pojęcia o Reiatsu, umierają. Jak stwierdził Isshin, tylko osoba która jest na tym poziomie co Aizen jest w stanie go wyczuć. thumb|right|Rezultat transformacji Aizena dzięki Hōgyoku Druga forma: po ukończeniu etapu "poczwarki", Aizen wygląda podobnie jak przed pierwszą formą, tylko że ma długie włosy i szare oczy z fioletowymi twardówkami. Dokładna różnica siły między poprzednim stanem a tym nie jest znana. * Ogromna wytrzymałość: wytrzymałość Aizena jest jeszcze większa niż poprzednio. Chętnie pozwala zderzyć się z Kōtotsu, niszcząc go, a samemu pozostając nietkniętym. * Ogromna moc duchowa: i tak wysoka energia duchowa staje się jeszcze większa, gdyż człowiek po kontaktu z nim wyparowuje. Gdyby Don Kanonji zetknął by się z Aizenem przestałby istnieć. Poprzez dotknięcie ramienia Gina jego energia powoduje rozpuszczenie się obszaru. Trzecia forma: Gin przy pomocy Kamishini no Yari zrobił Aizenowi w klatce dziurę. Energia duchowa wybuchła z jego piersi i Sōsuke wyłonił się w formie "motyla". Ma otwór na środku klatki piersiowej z krzyżem. Sylwetka pokryta jest białą szatą, która w dwóch ostatnich formach wydłużyła się. Tęczówki znikają, jak jego brwi i włosy, które się złączyły. Zdaje się, że na czole ma coś w postaci diamentu. Ma także skrzydła motyla. Gdy staje twarzą w twarz z Ichigo, skrzydła Sōsuke są bardziej spiczaste a nie zaokrąglone. * Regeneracja: jest w stanie regenerować obrażenia fizyczne w kilka minut. * Zwiększona siła: w tej formie jest w stanie bez wysiłku zaatakować przeciwnika z niewielkim ruchem lub siłą. Był w stanie rzucić Gina z łatwością na pobliski budynek. * Zwiększona szybkość: w tej formie jego prędkość jest jeszcze większa. Porusza się tak szybko, że pozostaje po nim jedynie błysk światła. Czwarta forma: w tej formie Aizen przypomina Hollowa. Czoło pęka i pojawiają się demoniczne czaszki. Ma 3 pionowo w dół ułożone okrągłe dziury na klatce piersiowej. Nogi przypominają pazury, a ręce są czarne. W prawej ręce widać złączone z nim Zanpakutō. Skrzydła motyla teraz na swoich czubkach mają czaszki. Nie ma też żadnego ubrania, jego muskulatura jest bardziej widoczna. frame|right|Fragor * : jest w stanie korzystać z czaszek z czubków skrzydeł, aby stworzyć krąg energii duchowej wokół celu i obrócić o 360 stopni i zniszczyć przeciwnika. frame|right|Ultrafragor * : jest w stanie wydawać dźwięki z czaszek. Wybuch jest wystarczająco silny, aby wytworzyć krater z Reiatsu, który może być odczuwalny wiele kilometrów od wybuchu. * Regeneracja: po uderzeniu Mugetsu Ichigo, wykazał zdolność regeneracji, która nie mogła go w pełni uzdrowić przez nową formę. Funkcja ta została zniszczona i nie wróci. Ciekawostki * Według jednej z teorii, Aizen nie posiada Bankai, tylko przy pomocy hipnozy oszukał komisję by zostać kapitanem, lecz ta informacja nie jest potwierdzona. Cytaty * (Do Espady) "Dzień dobry panie i panowie z Espady. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, ale najpierw może napijemy się herbatki?" Nawigacja Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke